The autorun function of Windows is a technology that automatically executes programs when media such as Compact Disk (CD) and Digital Video Disk (DVD) or a USB memory is inserted into a computer. Recently, as a portable storage such as USB memory is generalized as a data moving means, the autorun function is widely being used.
Recently, however, the autorun function of a portable storage such as USB memory is illegally being used as a means for the spread infection of malicious codes such as viruses and worm virus. The moment an infected USB memory is connected to a Personal Computer (PC), Confiker or 2090 virus that infects many PCs is copied to a corresponding PC by the autorun function of a window Operating System (OS), and consequently, the PC is infected with a malicious code.
Accordingly, a method is required which prevents spread and infection by preventing autorun in a USB-based storage itself.